Broken But Still Beautiful
by Leo'sluvr777
Summary: Leona Hart is new to McKinley High and Ohio. She is immediately labelled as a freak, but she is proud. She seems withdrawn and sad until a few chance meetings land her in Glee club and on her way into the heart of Artie Abrams. But she has secrets and she doesnt trust easy. Can Artie win her over?


She used to know Arizona as a place where the summer was unbearable and snow was nonexistent in the winter. She hated the weather but she couldnt shake the feeling of home. But that is what itused to be. Home. Now it was just hell to matchthe heat. She refused to stay there and foughtas hard as possible to get her parents to move to Ohio. It was far away and the winter actually had snow. They said it was healthy for her to separate herself from everything, so she vowed to erase the memory and adapt to McKinley High School to the best of her ability. Lima was the perfect place to restart her life.

She got to choose her new name and she finally picked what she wanted to be her name from the time she first heard it. Leona Hart. It sounded exotic and it described her better than her old name. It was tainted now anyways. Dangerous.

As her family's SUV pulled through the streets of Ohio, Leona got her first vision of true, powder white snow. She pressed her face up against the cold glass but she ignored the cold, taking in the exotic weather and the rustic quality of the small town of Lima. Very different from Phoenix. She sat back in her seat and turned up the volume on her headphones, trying to drown out the voices of her family as they drove to the large house on the edge of town. In a town this size the only way they were able to get a house is to buy one of the newer models that had recently been built.

It was three stories and artfully crafted. Leona immediately claimed the large room in the basement away from the other rooms. At this point she just wanted to be alone. She moved her boxes into the room and waited for the truck to arrive with all of the rest of their furniture. She sat in the center of the bare empty room and got out her bag. She had sworn her first task would be her special touch to the room.

An hour later the ceiling was covered in glow stars, moons and planets. She laid on the floor and looked at the ceiling, closing her eyes. Not even this would stop her from reaching the stars.

She sighed and turned her music back on. She decided to sing along and her rich melodious voice filled the empty room as nostalgia filled her heart.

_Sometimes it feels like this world is spinning faster  
Than it did in the old days  
So naturally we have more natural disasters  
From the strain of a fast pace_

_Sunday was the day of rest  
Now its one more day for progress  
And we can't slow down  
Cause more is best  
It's all an endless process_

Well I miss Mayberry  
Sitting on the porch drinking ice cold Cherry - Coke  
Where everything is black & white  
Picking on a Six String  
Where people pass by and you call them by their first name  
Watching the clouds roll by  
bye bye

Sometimes I can hear this old earth shouting  
Through the trees as the wind blows  
Thats when I climb up here on this mountain  
To look through God's window

Now I can't fly  
But I've got two feet  
To get me high up here  
Above the noise and city streets  
My worries disappear

Well I miss Mayberry  
Sitting on the porch drinking ice cold Cherry - Coke  
Where everything is black & white  
Picking on a Six String  
Where people pass by and you call them by their first name  
Watching the clouds roll by  
bye bye  
  
_Sometimes I dream I'm driving down an old dirt road  
Not even listed on the map  
I pass a dad and son carrying a fishing pole  
But I always wake up everytime I try to turn back_

Well I miss Mayberry  
Sitting on the porch drinking ice cold Cherry Coke  
Where everything is black & white  
Picking on a Six String  
Where people pass by and you call them by their first name  
Watching the clouds roll by  
bye bye

She smiled in contentment, even though her heart was filled with nostalgia she realized it was time to make good of her new chance at home, her own Mayberry. After all school started tomorrow and she had never been more excited.


End file.
